METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE
by Gaomon15
Summary: a story about beyblade in the future. with two new unknown beybladers raising up against the best of the best. getting trained by tyson, max, kai and ray, new blades from kenny and all new action and adventure from the next generation of BEYBLADE


A thin, bright, blue building stood tall standing out from all the other buildings in the busy city

Chapter 1 – enter the MFB

A thin, bright, blue building stood tall standing out from all the other buildings in the busy city.

An odd hexagon coat of arms was above the doors. The silver hexagon had the letters M F B embossed at the top and a picture off a beyblade in the centre. Inside the building was a huge crowd, full of determined looking middle aged teens all with a fiery spirit in their eyes.

One amongst them seemed to stand out like the building. There was a unique look to him. Some sort of glow or charm about him.

He was around 15 and average height but with a well built muscular build. He stood cross armed and his biceps could be seen bulging through his clothes.

The boy wore large black army like boots with purple laces. Grey and black combo trousers and a black vest underneath his long grey coat which covered nearly his entire body.

The cuffs were also long and flared out, but black fingerless gloves could just be seen. His collar stood tall reaching his cheek, but like the gloves his face was revealed.

He had a serious look and, large green eyes complimented by thin curved eyebrows. He had a mature look from his clear jaw line, but on his left cheek was odd looking scar.

It seemed to perfect to be there from an accident. It was a star like shape but the points were much thinner and eight not five points coming from the centre. The scar was rather big and took up nearly all of the boy's cheek.

One thing that could take your attention from his scar was his hair. It was separated into many large spikes. Starting of like a fade style and moving outwards as it reached the top.

The colour was jet black with many purple streaks.

Everyone in the room had their attention at the front, on a small black suited man wearing a small bowler's hat and a large comforting grey moustache.

This man was the head off the BBA, Mr Dickinson.

"Hello all you beybladers and beyblade fans" he was talking in his happy mood as always into a TV camera and to the crowd.

"Today we are holding a very exciting and original event" he stopped to pick up a poster one of his assistants headed him.

"We have been designing and experimenting this for a long time, but finally we have decided that it is safe enough to maintain a great amount of power without overloading and causing danger to the blader or the crowd"

He pulled down the poster revealing advanced blue prints of a new kind of beyblade separated with lines giving details and formulas and other strange scientific and math languages.

At once all the bladers gasped and leaned forward to have a better look. All accept the long coated boy who stood in the same position and facial expression as before.

Mr Dickinson continued after calming the crowd down at the flying hands and interruptions for questions.

"This new beyblade is called Metal Fight. They are the most powerful piece of spinning equipment you will ever see" he chuckled to himself then carried on.

"But…" at once the crowd started up again.

"Please… please" he struggled this time to keep the crowd under control

"Being so powerful and compact they create a huge amount of energy and it is extremely difficult to maintain and control. No ordinary beyblader could use it never mind master it. This is why we are only giving them to beyblader of exceptional skill"

He put the poster away and left the audience stunned. Mr Dickinson once more continued to talk.

"That is what today's tournament is all about. It's set up here in this…." Mr Dickinson stopped as he was interrupted by a loud bang of the door swinging open and a out of breath figure stood there holing his knees.

"S…so. ..sorry for…. Been later" he stood up straight and even caught the attention of the TV camera. He was another beyblader teen coming for the tournament.

He looked simple and happy. His clothes were all bright. Shinny white trainers and light blue socks pulled high.

Flared out brown shorts with large pockets. A white t shirt with a red waist coat over it.

The waist coat was sleeveless on the right arm but long sleeved on the left. He had a blue blading glove on his right hand but not on his left.

A red cap sat on his head tightly with short brown hair poking through.

he looked at the TV camera first looking confused then excited.

"HEY am I on TV" he waved at the camera and started pulling faces.

"EXCUSE ME" shouted Mr Dickinson at the late boy.

"Oh yeah" he walked threw the crowed with the occasional "Excuse me, sorry, ouch that hurt".

He finally stood still and shut up, so Mr Dickinson tried to finish his explanation.

"Ok. So, where was I. Oh yes the tournament is set in this building because of its many floors .All the battles will be held on every floor.

If you lose a match then you are terminated from the competition, the one who gets to the top floor is the winner and will receive the new metal fight beyblade"

He pulled out a small silver coin like token.

"This is a bey token; everyone will get one token to gain entry to the 1st floor. You an only get to the next level if you have the correct amount of bey tokens, so to get to the second level you must have two bey tokens and so on so forth. If you lose a match you must give ONE of your bey tokens to the winner and then head back down here. Theatrically every floor the number of beybladers will decrease by half leaving the best beybladers.

Please queue up in a line by the stairway and our BBA official will give you your first Bey token. Remember every one to give it your all and have fun". As soon as Mr Dickinson stopped talking the crowd rushed straight for their Bey tokens.

Leaving the long coated boy and the boy who came late stood next to one another.

"Looks like there in a rush, I can't believe I was so late".

The teen in the long coat just turned and walked towards the queue.

"Hey wait up, the names Jamie by the way" he said pulling out his hand which has rejected and only received a piercing look.

"Ya don't talk much do'ya" Jamie jumped in front of him trying to get attention.

"Move" the boy in the long coat spoke in a calm and deep manor.

"Not until ya tell me ya name" Jamie said getting closer.

Jamie didn't receive a reply once more, but instead a hand threw his across the room and causing hi to crash land on the floor. The boy in the long coat walked forward.

"That's it" Jamie got to his feet rubbing of dirt off his shorts "I was only been nice but if that's how ya won it then fine. Ill see you in tha blade dish" Jamie shouted at the long coated boy who now turned quickly swishing his coat back.

He had a rather frightening smile on his face "Call me Dash" he then turned back and headed for the queue.

For some reason Jamie stood still for a short while. He felt during that short second of confrontation like that him and Dash had a long and harsh battle coming up in the future.

Jamie put his hand in his pocket taking out a blue and red HMS beyblade with a dog of flames on the core top at the same time Dash was holding his blade, a black and purple blade with a t-rex on the core top.

They both clenched their blades into their fists and said "I'll be waiting for you".


End file.
